Ecstasy
by SesshouKoi
Summary: What happens when Kagome is given an ecstasy pill when she thinks it's midol? One shot


Ok, first attempt at a one shot!  
  
Kagome stumbled into the well house, completely disoriented. Kami, what had Eri given her?  
  
Flashback  
  
"Kagome are you alright? You don't look so good." Eri said on the way home. School was out and Kagome had her, ahem, monthly visitor.  
  
"Um, it's that time of the month when I'm...a woman."  
  
"Oh, say no more, want a Midol?"  
  
"Oh please!" Kagome quickly snatched the pill and gulped it down without any water.  
  
"Um, you're welcome." She mumbled as Kagome ran home. Eri looked down at the bottle she had gotten the pill from. An 'e' was on the label. 'Oh shit" Eri thought.  
  
End  
  
Kagome popped her head out of the well. She hadn't gotten an arm out when-  
  
"Where the hell have you been wench? I've been waiting for you this whole time!" He stopped complaining abruptly, something was wrong. He watched Kagome stagger out of the well, down the hill. She was acting like a drunk, but there was no smell of it on her.  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" she yelled from her spot on the ground. He walked over to her.  
  
"Whaddya want?" She looked up at him, licking her lips.  
  
"Mmm, I want you." She said, raising onto her knees, pulling him down to meet her. She threw herself at him, successfully pining him to the ground. She licked his neck. "Mmm, I've wanted to do that for so long." She placed her lips near his sensitive ears, purring into them.  
  
Inuyasha came to his senses quickly, pushing her off of him and staring her in the face. Her face fell, she gripped his shoulders and began crying.  
  
"Oh what have I done Inuyasha? I'm so sorry I did that, I'll never do it again. Please don't tell anyone!" She cried into his shoulder. He awkwardly placed his arms around her, in attempt to comfort her.  
  
"I'm so sorry Inuyasha, but there was nothing I could do about it, he was just there, and then grandpa said I would have his kids to carry on the shrine since Souta wants to be a doctor. I'm so sorry!"  
  
It took a while for Inuyasha to process the information. She was gonna have her grandpa's kids? Sick! "You're going to have your grandpa's kids?" she looked up at him, laughing.  
  
"No silly, I'm getting married......" she paused to say more, but Inuyasha grabbed her wrist at made her face him.  
  
"To who???" he yelled.  
  
"Goodness Inuyasha, don't scream. I'm marrying Hojo......wait, is that even right?" she paused a moment.  
  
"Why the hell Hojo? Did he buy you or something? There are plenty of non- idiotic men that you know! Damnit Kagome, what about us? Did you even think of me? How the hell could you do this to me?"  
  
"Huh? What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Why the hell are you marrying Hojo?"  
  
"What? When did I say that?"  
  
"Just right now!"  
  
"You're lying, you ass face!" Kagome stood defiantly and walked down the hill to Kaede's hut.....only to fall down. "Ow." Inuyasha was in front of her in an instant. Hi lips started moving....nothing came out. His face started swirling in circles, it was getting very hot, Kagome's clothes were itching her.....and she passed out.  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of water. She was cold, and wet. Looking down, she discovered her body was bare.  
  
"Ahh! Inuyasha, what are you doing to me???" She asked, frantically looking for a piece of clothing. She ripped off Inuyasha's haori and put it on her shoulders. "Care to explain?" Inuyasha took in a deep breath.  
  
"You passed out. I was so scared. You were acting like you were drunk, but I couldn't smell anything on you." He bowed his head. "I thought you were gonna die, you were sweating and I brought you here to cool you off." He paused. 'Don't ever do that to me again Kagome!" He yelled.  
  
Kagome winced at his tone. What did she do exactly? It wasn't her fault that she nearly died. Well, maybe a little. She sat there a while, looking into the water while he stood and walked off. She took off after him. She pulled his shoulder back.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha, I didn't mean to scare you. I love you, I'd never do anything to hurt you on purpose." She gasped. She had just said it. The big 'l' word. Her eyes widened. He stared at the floor. Then embraced her.  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
